


Christmas is All Around

by Miss_L



Series: Ships In The Night [3]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Christmas Christmas, Christmassy Wade, Crack, Fluff, Like, M/M, Smut, cause he loves his Christmas, i don't even, just a bit, silliness really, yay, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_L/pseuds/Miss_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter knows that Wade loves Christmas. He just underestimates the magnitude of that love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas is All Around

**Author's Note:**

> Idea courtesy of Lafaiette. Bad writing at 2 am courtesy of me.  
> Title from the song, obviously, but also... Well... It IS all around in this case ;)

Peter had finally cracked. He was in a mental hospital, drooling onto his straight-jacket and having a psychotic episode. Alternatively, he had died and gone to Hell.

Those were the only two possible and reasonable explanations, because he was _not_ seeing what he was seeing. The entire hallway of his flat was covered in tinsel, mistletoe and something vaguely resembling spray-on snow – although, knowing Wade, it could have been just about anything. He didn't dwell on the unsavory thought and proceeded into the living room. Which was where he was standing now, trying to decide whether he was expecting a psychiatrist or Satan to show up.

Of course, neither did, but in came a very festive merc. And that was saying quite something, considering the state of the entire house. _Who even needs two Christmas trees in one room?_ Yet Wade Wilson still managed to stand out. He was… For lack of a better word, “Christmas incarnated”. Every visible inch of his Deadpool-suit _(“But Petey, it’s perfect for the holidays, because it’s_ red _!”)_ was covered in sequins, he was wearing a very ugly Christmas sweater and a green apron with snow-covered Christmas trees on it. And on his head was a hat. A _Christmas_ hat, with a fluffy white rim and a bell. _A bell. Oh God._ Peter Parker felt his legs give out in shock, but before he could hit the fake snow-covered floor, soft arms caught him.

“There there, Peter. You’re acting like you've never seen Christmas decoration before!” The merc teased, smile wider than his face. 

Spidey-sass recovered first. “I have never seen the entire factory at once, no,” Peter rasped, pushing the creepy Santa away and finding his footing again. “What’s all this, then?”

Wade gestured widely with his arms. “It’s Christmas!”

“Christmas is in two weeks, Wade. Two. Weeks.” Peter wasn't sure why he was being so blunt and irritable; after all, it was December and he knew how much Wade loved all holidays, but _especially_ Christmas… He was probably just caught off guard actually _seeing_ that enthusiasm. The grin opposite him was already fading, and he hastened to save what was left of the mood. He looked up and batted his eyelashes in that way he knew made Wade’s insides go all mushy.

“Oh look, Wade… We’re standing under a mistletoe…”

The merc followed his gaze and smirked. “Yes, that’s quite possible, I've put it about everywhe-” He caught on, a tad late, and lowered his eyes, mouth still open. Peter captured his lips in a long, slow kiss.

“Let me see what you did to the bedroom,” Peter whispered hoarsely, after some kissing and grabbing, and more kissing. Wade just nodded and lead the way, grinning in his own secretive “I did something and you might not like it, but it’s super-awesome anyway”-way. Had it not been for the uncomfortable tightness of his jeans around his crotch, Parker might have paid more attention to the expression on his boyfriend’s face. He really really should have.

When Wade flipped the light switch, instead of the overhead light, on came a myriad of colourful Christmas lights. They zig-zagged up the walls, snaked down from the ceiling, he had even managed to fasten some on the curtains. Peter was left gaping again while Wade pulled him along to the bed.

“Close your mouth, Peter, it’s cold enough without the extra draft.” Which was technically a lie, because Wade always made sure the whole house was toasty hot (and didn't Peter’s electricity bill know it!). _“You’re always swinging around town in nothing but a bit of spandex, Spidey. Not even thermal underwear or nothing! You’ll catch your death, you will.”_ So he made sure the flat was a warm-up haven. Who knew Deadpool could be so fussy?

Wade sat on the bed and pulled Peter on top of him, kissing that pasty white and surprisingly sensitive neck. “Do you like it?” he whispered against the flushed skin. Peter smiled and nodded. Of all the things he had seen so far, the lights, he really did love. They weren't too bright, despite their quantity, and reminded him of his childhood. Suddenly, the waiting was too much. 

He got Wade out of his layers as quick as he could, shedding his own clothes in the process, and making sure he flung that horrible horrible hat away as far as he could. He was fairly sure it had ended up on the curtain rail. He was on top again, kissing the scarred skin under him hungrily, playing Wade’s body like the fine-tuned instrument it was. He knew they would have to do this over slowly sometime, but right now, he didn't have the patience. And considering his boyfriend’s twitching and leaking cock, neither did he. 

The merc growled and flipped them both over on the bed, pinning Peter’s hands above his head. “What’s gotten into you?” he asked, nibbling on the young man’s neck. “Two minutes ago, you looked like you wanted to strangle me with tinsel – not a very effective way to kill someone, by the way, it breaks too easily, it’s much better to use the-” Peter broke his rambling off with a hum. He sometimes had to do that. “Right, where was I… Ah yes, you were about to seriously hurt me, at least, and now you’re all over me. Why?” He looked his boyfriend in the eyes, a serious expression on his face. He would not let this one go.

Peter sighed and averted his gaze. “It… It reminds me of when I was little. Lights, decorations. You know, happy family time.” Wade didn't know, but he understood. He smiled softly and kissed Peter just… _so_.

Their movements grew heated again and Wade took their cocks in one hand, massaging Peter’s arse with the other. His scars were always extremely stimulating on the younger man’s skin, but today even more so. It didn't take the Merc-with-a-Mouth (which he was very aptly using right now to do things to Peter’s neck the Spider hadn't even thought possible before he met Wade) long to turn his boyfriend into a shivering, panting mess of “ah!”s and “oh!”s and ”oh God, Wade, if you don’t make me come now, I’ll web you to the ceiling and won’t talk to you for a week!” When his own motions grew erratic and sloppy, he finally allowed Peter the release he so sorely needed, following suit, orgasm hitting him like the Griswolds’ Christmas lights. _Perfect…_

They lay there for a while, basking in bliss and each other warmth. Finally, Peter got up to get a washcloth. Wade frowned through his haze. There was something he should’ve said, but what-

“Wade Winston Wilson! What the FUCK did you do to the bathroom?!!”


End file.
